Peter
by escargot59
Summary: Et si Peter, décider de ne pas trahir les Potter comment s'y prendrait-il pour à la fois éviter le courroux de ses amis et du seigneur des ténèbres? La folie pourrait être une solution...


Peter courrait dans l'allée qui mené à la porte des Potter il s'avait que le sort qu'il s'était jeté commencerait dans quelques instant. Il frappa à leur porte. Il entendit James descendre.

Peter ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Dit James avec étonnement.

J'ai peu de temps, va chercher Dumbledore. Vite. Lui répondit-il en guise de bonsoir.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Peter?

Dépêche toi il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps.

James parti vers la cheminé laissant le pauvre Peter dans le hall. Lily décida de descendre voir qui été là, en l'entendant arriver il leva des yeux très craintif à la jeune femme.

Peter que se passe-t-il.

Je viens dire quelque chose d'important, j'ai demandé à James de demander à Dumbledore de venir.

Qu'est ce qui est si important ?

C'est à se moment là que les premiers effets du sort firent leur apparition, il avait la tête qui tournait et perdait la notion d'espace.

Peter !

Oui… sa peut aller.

Non sa ne va pas tu débarque ici sans prévenir et tu ne semble pas tenir sur tes jambes.

Je dis que sa peut aller Lily. C'est que je vais dire est très important.

C'est à se moment là qu'un bruit d'arrivé par cheminé se fit entendre. Lily et Peter allèrent dans le salon salué le professeur Dumbledore.

Bonsoir Mme Potter. Mr Pettigrow j'espère que c'est important.

Se fut à se moment précis que l'effet du sort devint plus puissant et le mis à genoux.

Peter !

Oui c'est… très important… Du veritaserum… il faut m'en donné un peut… Articula-t-il difficilement.

Mais tu n'en as pas besoin. Surtout dans ton état dit James qui était à présent à genoux pour aider son ami.

Si. C'est… vital !

Je vais en chercher. Dit Lily.

En attendant son retour de son labo de potion ils mirent Peter dans un fauteuil et prévirent Sirius et Remus qui rappliquèrent avant que Lily ait le temps de revenir.

Voilà ! Sirius, Remus ! Vous êtes là !

Quand James nous a dit que Peter était là on a rappliqué.

Vite…Supplia le pauvre Peter.

Elle lui fit ingurgiter la potion.

Pourquoi et tu venu ? Lui demanda d'emblé James.

Je suis venu ici. Car j'ai longtemps réfléchi à se que j'étais. Et j'en ai conclu que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien. C'est pour cela que quand le seigneur des ténèbres m'a proposé de rejoindre ses rangs j'ai accepté en parti sous la contrainte. (Il y eu des réactions indigné dans le salon) Je lui ai dit au fur et à mesure qui lutté activement contre lui. Marlene, Benjy, Edgar, Dorcas. Tous. C'est moi qui les ai dénoncé (leur visage était livide, il l'écouté parlé d'une voix monocorde). Maintenant je devais normalement lui dire que j'étais votre gardien du secret et lui dire que vous étiez ici mais j'ai utilisé un puissant sort contre moi… Je ne pouvais vous trahir vous ! Je ne tenais plus… Harry n'a rien fais… je ne pouvais… pas…

Ses yeux se vidé de toute présence il ne rajouta que : aux onze ans de Harry…

Queudever !

Sale rat. Hurla Sirius qui allait le roué de coup.

Non. Cria Dumbledore.

Non il le mérite. Dit Lupin en voulant rejoindre Sirius.

Dumbledore les bloquas avec un sort.

Il a payé ses crimes il n'est plus qu'une carcasse vide pour un moment. Jusqu'au onzième anniversaire d'Harry.

Vous ne pensez pas que maintenant se sera Remus et moi la cible ? Demanda Sirius.

Oui et Non. Voldemort voudra le punir, très sévèrement. Par contre je suis étonné qu'il ait pu déclencher le sort à retardement et pour une durée limité. Il faudrait un spécialiste pour répondre à ceci.

Vous ne pensez qu'en même pas à votre frère ? demanda Lily.

Si tout juste.

Comment allons nous faire avec se poids mort.

Je vais le garder dans un endroit secret. Veillez bien sur Harry. Dès sont entré à Poudlard je lui donnerai des cours supplémentaire. Tom cherchera absolument à le tué, peut être même par l'intermédiaire d'autres élèves. C'est pour cela que je vais vous demandez de ne jamais sortir en même temps dit-il en regardant Lily et James. Pour Harry, il lui faut au moins l'un de vous deux pour lui permettre de vivre heureux.

Soudain une enveloppe scellée par une plume de phénix. Dumbledore la lu et sa mine s'assombrit.

- Alice, Frank et Neville sont morts de la main de Lord Voldemort. Harry est le garçon de la prophétie.


End file.
